Who is the New Girl in Anubis House?
by JibbsRibbsNCISMOTIVELover2014
Summary: Cammie Morgan transfers to England in particular Anubis House at the school featured in House of Anubis. Find out why and more as the mysteries begin to unfold
1. House of Prologues

**AN:Okay this is a short little prologue of a story I came up with in a dream last night. I know it is not very long but hopefully it helps you decide whether or not I should continue this story. So please review with your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own House of Anubis or Gallagher Girls in anyway.**

Prologue

Cameron Morgan was just a typical teenage spy in training at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. She was the best pavement artist in her entire Covert Operations class. She got the second best grades in all of her non fighting classes. Suddenly things between Cammie and her mother became odd.


	2. House of I AM NOT GOING

AN:This story is still a major work in progress but I hope that you enjoy it. So please review.

Chapter 1

[Cammie POV]

It was a Sunday night and I was having dinner in my mom's office as usual. "Cammie sweetie I need to talk to you about a very serious opportunity. For me and for you, for me I am going on a mission I have to infiltrate a Circle of Cavan base in England. For you it is the opportunity to attend the school nearby. You will be in Anubis House at this new school. I am taking my part in this mission since this way I could finish what your father started before he went…well you know…when you were ten." mom said in her serious motherly tone.

"Mom no. It is my junior year I am not I repeat NOT moving now. I know it is a great opportunity but I don't want to leave my friends." I respond in an annoyed voice.

"Too bad you are going. I already talked to the head of the house, they are expecting you there the day after tomorrow. The flight is set to leave at seven o'clock tomorrow night. Would your mind change if I told you Zach was coming with us and would also be in Anubis House? It is only for one term there which is from now, just after Christmas, to Easter then you will be back here. I just want you to see how I felt you should have been raised compared to how you have been raised." she said practically begging me to go.

"I obviously have no choice in the matter. I'm just going to pack and then start telling the girls goodbye for now." I said walking out of the room angrily.

"Fine…meet me by the doors outside the Great Hall at four p.m. tomorrow." my mom called after me.

(Scene Change)

"Hey girls, I need some help packing my stuff up. I'm going away for a while. I leave tomorrow night and was just told moments ago. I will be back after Spring Break. I will be leaving right after classes. At least I can contact Bex's parents if I need help adjusting to my new school in England. I was never given the name but I will be in Anubis House and Zach will be there with me so that will make things even better…I guess." I say almost in tears of anger.

"Why can't you stay here with us? You will fall behind here then you can not catch up and graduate with us next year." Liz said worriedly.

"I will still be given my assignments from Gallagher while at my new school. Our headmistress seems to believe that I should be given a taste of the life she feels I should have been given while she goes out on a mission with the giant possibility of her not coming back home and ending up like my dad. Her mission is the same one my dad had when he went MIA. If something happens to her I don't have any one else to watch over me." I said more scared than anything.

"Cammie can I talk to you for a bit please?" came the voice of my mother behind me.

"You said everything you had to say at dinner. I'm tired and I will have a long flight ahead of me tomorrow so I'm going to go to bed now goodnight." I say trying to get her to leave me alone.

"Cam…why didn't you tell me that was why you wanted us to stay here in actuality? Besides you have Joe and your Aunt Abby to help you through life if anything happens to me on this mission. You also have the girls here and the new friends I know you will make at your new school." mom said trying to comfort me.

"Can I just go to bed now? I am completely exhausted." I say wanting to go to sleep.

"Fine but I want to see you first thing in the morning since you refuse to speak to me now." mom said leaving me alone finally.

"I will see you in the morning mom goodnight love you." I say falling asleep.

"Good night and love you too Kiddo." my mom said back just as I fell into my nice deep sleep.


	3. AN

AN: To any of you who choose to correct me on Eddie's last name remember this story is AU and was written BEFORE you officially found out his last name. Keep that in mind as you read this story.


	4. House of Arrival and House of Meeting

AN:This Chapter is just their arrival to the new school and meeting their roommates. Next chapter is a couple of classes and their first night. I will now be refering to Cammie as Alex and Zach as Kyle. For the disclaimer see the prologue.

Chapter 2

It was four o'clock and I met my mom and Zach by the door leading toward the limo that would be taking us to the airport in Richmond. Three hours later we were on the plane to England and the movies soon began. Of course the first would be one that I have seen a thousand times. So would the rest of the movies shown on the long 7 hour and 28 minute flight to Liverpool, England where my new school was located. In short the flight was boring and it sucked.

It was 8:28 a.m. when we arrived in England (their time back home it would be 2:28 a.m.) and all of the other students from my house were away to school for the day while the house mother Trudy, and the house advisor Victor helped me and Zach settle in. Both of them knew our true names as did all of the teachers but they all agreed to call us by the names we chose on the flight here when other students were around. I chose all of my information to stay the same except that my name is not Cameron Ann Morgan but instead is Alexandra Miranda Cook and Zach is my boyfriend Kyle Jason Masterson keeping the rest of his information the same.

"Have you two dearies picked out the names you wish to be called while you are here?" Trudy asked after she finished giving us the tour.

"I have chosen to be called Alexandra Cook but go by Alex or Lexi for short." I said in an authoritative voice.

"And I am her boyfriend Kyle Masterson." Zach said in an equally authoritative voice.

"Well then Alex and Kyle why don't you go unpack your things and settle in? You can meet the rest of the students in the house after school lets out for lunch they have all been instructed to return to the house. Alex you are in a room with Miss Mara Jaffray and Kyle you are in a room with Mr. Fabian Rutter and Mr. Eddie Anderson. Alright then that is it I will leave you to your unpacking now. Just go on in where you see the name plaques on the doors for your roommates we didn't know what names you would be having so we didn't put them on for you yet. I am getting ready to go have them made now." Trudy said bidding us her farewell.

"Now Gallagher Girl, one of the girls in this photo looks familiar. Do not kill me when I tell you she looks like my cousin Joy. Joy is our age, her dad is my mom's brother, and he works for the Circle which means Joy most likely does too. She was always a daddy's girl." Zach said quickly and quietly.

"Well, maybe she doesn't go here anymore so we don't have to worry about her being a threat." I said trying to calm his nerves.

"I think we will find out at lunch." he said still nervous.

~Time Skip~

Three hours later the rest of the students in Anubis House arrived for a wonderful lunch that Trudy made after she came back from getting our name plates for our doors engraved with our cover names on them. "Hello I'm Alexandra Cook but please just call me Alex or Lexi but I prefer Alex." I say introducing myself waiting for Zach to stand and do his thing.

"Hey I'm Kyle Masterson. Any of you other guys try to touch this babe right here in my arms you will wake up with a major headache." he said turning on his protective boyfriend thing glaring especially at the other boys of the house and the girl from the photo that he had recognized.

"Who are you two rooming with? I'm Fabian by the way." Fabian asked introducing himself.

"Looks like I am rooming with you and Eddie Anderson? That's where my stuff is." Zach said shrugging it off.

"I am with a Mara Jaffray?"

"I'm Mara." said a girl that reminded me of a mix between Liz with her personality and Bex with her appearance.

The rest of the room introduced themselves. Soon I was also introduced to: Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Eddie, Patricia, Nina, Poppy, and Joy. "Are you coming to school for the second half of the day or are you just going to stay here and nap until after classes?" Trudy asked

"I think we should go to class so we don't fall behind our first day here. And I got plenty of sleep on the plane. It helps if you have seen the movies shown so many times and all you can do is sleep. Plus back home I would have been asleep anyway." I said trying to see what they would say.

"Alright dearie. Just follow these guys around for the day and you will be all set." Trudy said as we all left the house and went to the school.


	5. House of Talk and House of Suspicions

AN:I know this chapter is short as well but for me it seems that my chapters seem better when they are shorter because then I know how to make the next chapter a tiny bit longer. Hope you enjoy this story. Please read and Review. When people review it makes my day brighter. Happy reading.

Chapter 3

"Here we are. First I think we have to see Mr. Sweet in the office he is the headmaster and all new students are supposed to see them before they attend any classes." Mara said as we entered the school.

"Hello Mara who do we have with you this afternoon?" some guy asked.

"Hello Mr. Sweet, this is Kyle Masterson and Alexandra Cook they are the two new residents of Anubis House." Mara said introducing us to the headmaster.

"Ah may I see Kyle and Alexandra in my office for a moment. I will be a couple of moments later to class today since I am going to be talking to these two. Have Mrs. Andrews step in until I get there she has a free period and owes me a favor." Mr. Sweet said.

"Sure thing Mr. Sweet. How long should I tell her you will be?" Mara replied.

"Tell her I may be five minutes late. I just need to have these two sign a few papers then I will be to class. Now we mast all be moving along." he said.

"Alright Mr. Sweet see you all in a few moments in class." Mara said leaving us behind.

(Scene Change)

"Miss Morgan and Mr. Goode I heard your cover names for while you are here. What other information is different from the files provided to us by your former school?" Sweet asked.

"All the rest of our information is the same as in the files." I said as we signed the papers and headed off to class. First we had biology with Mr. Sweet then French with Mrs. Andrews.

~Time Skip~

When we returned to the house it was time to do homework, eat dinner, then go to bed. I like that plan. "So Kyle are you a heavy sleeper? I hope so because Eddie here snores very badly." Fabian said in a joking voice.

"Actually Kyle and I are both very light sleepers. At our old school we had to be because they would wake us up for pop quizzes in the middle of the night and we could only go back to sleep if we passed." I replied so he didn't have to.

[Nina POV]

The new students seemed a bit off to me. I guess it is just because it is their first day here and I'm not used to them yet. "So Alex what did you say that your parents do again exactly?" I asked.

"My dad was a soldier in the military he went missing on a special assignment when I was ten and still nothing has been found. My mom is also a soldier but she took leave after my dad went missing so I would not have to loose both parents at such a young age. Recently, however, she was recruited back and was given the same assignment as the one my dad was given when he went missing." Alex replied with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"My parents were killed in active duty when I was eight. I live with my godfather Joe now." Kyle said trying to draw the unwanted attention from Alex.

"Well,_ Kyle,_ you lie because I just saw your mom three months ago." Joy said.

"What are you talking about Joy? I think I would know if my own parents were alive." Kyle retorted. Seems like even he knows that Joy is evil.

"Anyway it's almost time for lights out. Victor is very strict when it comes to curfew I think it would be best if we all just go up to our rooms now and avoid a clash of students huh?" Mara said just as Victor came in to tell us we had fifteen minutes until it was 10 p.m. Unfortunately nothing important could be done for Sibuna tonight since we have not all gotten over our fears yet. Patricia was the next one to overcome her fear completely.

[Joy POV]

I don't know what is going on with Zach but something is not right. Why would he be telling everybody his name is Kyle…unless Aunt Kathryn has decided to send him to Blackthorne instead of just training him herself? What ever is going on I will get to the end of it if that is the last thing I do…


	6. House of Worry and House of Consolation

AN:This chapter is a sad one in a part of it. I hope you enjoy this so please read and review.

Chapter 4

[Alex POV]

I think that Joy knows something is up. The first two weeks were normal. Kyle and I have made great friends with our housemates, well except for Joy. Speaking of Joy she has been missing again this week. Everyone says that this is not normal for her. Kyle and I keep getting straight A's as does Mara. When she asks how it is possible since she never sees us studying we tell her that we already did all of this at our old school and are on more advanced stuff in the same subjects there. Today after class we got to the house and Trudy approached me saying "Alex dearie great you are home. You have a phone call some man named James Jamison is looking for you."

"Oh my god get me a phone now. This is important. He is my mom's boss." I say worriedly.

"Alex there is one right in front of you baby." Kyle said in a duh voice.

I ran to the phone and picked it up. After looking around "You have Cameron Ann Morgan clearance level fifteen. Why are you calling this number instead of my cell phone?" I asked.

"Because the adults in charge there needed to know what is going on too. What I called to tell you was that we found your father's body and your mom was also found dead after having been missing for five days. I know this is a lot to take in but do you want to stay at Anubis House or go back to Gallagher? You also have the option of moving in with your Aunt Abby and attending a civilian school in Washington, D.C. Tell only the people that can help you through this and can be trusted to keep our secret." Director Jamison of the CIA answered back.

"I am going to do as my mom wished and stay here for the term and then return to Gallagher to finish out my education then graduate next year and become the best agent you have ever had. Thanks for letting me know what was going on…I never get told anything until at least a month after the event happens." I said holding back the tears.

"Time for supper everyone." Trudy yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry so I think I will just go up to my room and rest. I'm not feeling very well." I said walking into the dining room then walking right back out again.

[Kyle POV]

"That new girl Alex is acting very strange tonight. First she runs to the phone frantically, stays on it for at least fifteen minutes with some mysterious caller, then comes in just to tell us she isn't feeling well and isn't hungry so she is going to her room." I heard the blonde girl Amber say as I walked into the dining room.

"Did something happen between you and your girl after classes today mate? She looked really upset about something." Jerome asked.

"I think I know what is going on…we will be back down in a moment. Please save us each a plate. Mara, Nina, Fabian can you come with me for a minute? I have a feeling you would all be good at helping with the situation and if my hunch is correct I know for a fact she would want you to know and she would have been given permission to tell those she trusted to keep a big secret." I replied all in one breath.

"Alex is our friend too…why can't we go too?" Patricia asked.

"Well I have seen first hand that all of you I didn't ask to come with me have spoiled some sort of secret." I answered back as I started a mad dash up the stairs.

"Alex open up it's Kyle." I say when I finally reach her room.

"Kyle III haavve no idea what I am going to dddddo. Jamison said I could tell a fffffew people but only ones I ttrutrustrust. The adults already all know since they would only allow this with some explanation of how I would be taken home at the end of the term. Go eat some dinner I will be okay. I just want to be alone for a while. Or if you want to stay I could use some of the way you cheer me up." she says in reply.

"Alex I got the people I thought you would want to know." I told her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Guys you can come in now." I said and the three of them came in almost immediately.

"Alex what's wrong?" Mara asked.

"Well it is a long story. Short version is both of my parents are dead. Longer version is my mom was never on a military assignment but instead she was on a mission for the CIA. Longest story time now…so my dad was a spy so was my mom, my dad was missing for seven years before they found his body with my mom's only an hour ago. I am allowed only to tell you guys things about my past that the others can never hear." Alex replied voice cracking towards the end.

"I think you will feel better if you eat something. Come down to dinner with us and tell the others the longest version except keep the fact your parents were soldiers. They will understand why you are so upset and will leave you alone if you want them to." Nina suggested.

"Fine I will eat something. I want to write to my Aunt Abby first and tell her that I have decided to stay here." Alex said in reply.

"Food first then write. We all hope you do stay." Fabian said trying to cheer her up which it did.

"We will meet you down there in a minute. I need to talk to my Gallagher Girl for a bit." I said quickly so that I could have another minute alone with Alex before she had to face everyone.

"Kyle you know I loath that nickname so why do you use it so often?" She asked sending the others backing away.

"Sweet heart you know you love it. Do you want to talk more about this with just me? I know all you are going through after all." I asked her.

"No I'm fine. I need space but with you. Meet me at 10:30 and we will go up to the unused guest room and be together for a while." she said somberly.

"Okay love. Let's go down to dinner and eat something." I reply leaving the room hand in hand with my girl.


	7. House of Grief and House of Disappearing

AN:I have been going through a rough last couple of days. Writing helps me escape reality. Hope you enjoy and review the chapter.

Chapter 5

[Nina POV]

It has been like five minutes since Alex and Kyle told us they would be right down. I was starting to worry but then I heard them coming down.

"Hey guys…sorry I'm late. I just needed some time to let things sink in before I faced people." Alex said with her voice shaky.

"You okay Alex? Your voice is shaking. What do you mean you had to let something 'sink in' before you came down to supper?" Amber asked.

"Do you all remember the call Trudy was telling me I had when we got back to the house after class?" Alex asked we all nodded. "Well it was about my parents. My dad has been missing for seven, tomorrow would have made eight, years and my mom for five days. They were both found dead about an hour and a half ago." she explained in full on tears now.

"Alex dearie, you have a visitor. A lady claiming to be your Aunt Abby." Trudy said causing her to freeze and put up a mask of happiness suddenly.

[Alex POV]

"I'll be back guys." I said leaving everyone (even Kyle) in the dining room.

"Hello Squirt. I'm here to take you back to Gallagher." Aunt Abby said.

"I told Director Jamison that I was going to stay here for the term as planned then go back to Gallagher." I informed my Aunt.

"I know that Cam…" she started.

"I am going by Alex here." I interrupted.

"Well then Alex I just came to bring you home for a funeral and burial of a fallen sister/headmistress and a fallen brother from Blackthorne. I was told to get Zachary also." she said before I could cut her off again.

"First off my Blackthorne Boy goes by Kyle and second I don't want to miss classes here and fall behind." I said trying to reason with her.

"I am only taking you from after classes on Friday until Sunday afternoon when you return and resume classes. Today is Wednesday and the eighth anniversary of your father's disappearance would be tomorrow." she said trying to reason back.

"I know that! Everyone here knows that I am going to be having a rough week. Mara, Nina, Fabian, and Kyle know the truth of why as do the adults. The rest of the house only knows the cover version of the truth." I said angrily.

"You don't need to keep your mask on Squirt. Joe isn't here to grade you on that. His has come off and he is now crying back at the school." she said which caused my already cracked mask to fall off completely and the held tears begin to shed.

"You do know I'm still not going with you right?" I asked.

"Well Squirt I think you should go to get closure." she said sounding just like my mother.

"You don't understand! I KNOW WHO DID IT! I just need time to gather files and evidence." I said almost yelling.

"Alex why don't you just go lay down for a bit? Victor is going around asking if anyone knows where Joy is since she has not been around this last week." Trudy said saving me from my aunt's interrogation.

[Patricia POV]

"You are her best friend and roommate. I think you know where Miss Mercer is Miss Williamson. Tell me now or you are grounded for a week." Victor threatened.

"I have no idea where she is Victor! I woke up the other morning and she was gone. I told Trudy right away and when they called her name in class I said she was gone by the time I woke up. She hasn't been back yet." I replied truthfully.

"I think I may know where she is but I can only tell you in private Victor." Kyle said bursting into Victor's office.

"Miss Williamson out Mr. Masterson come on in please." Victor said.

[Kyle POV]

"Now where is Miss Mercer Mr. Goode?" Victor asked after making sure we were alone and the door shut.

"As you know Alex's parents were both found dead not far from here earlier today. Joy is my cousin and she is close to, my mother, her aunt. Joy works for my mother and her terrorist organization the Circle of Cavan. The Circle has been after Alex is family for at least eight years." I explained.


	8. House of Funerals and House of Hurt

AN:This chapter was written when I was a mix of frustrated and upset. Still hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6

Two days later we were on the plane back to the US for the services that were to be held at Gallagher. "So Nina, where exactly in the US do you come from?" I asked.

"I doubt you have heard of it. I am from a very small town in Virginia called Roseville." she replied.

"No way. That is exactly where we are going. I don't remember ever seeing you there before. I snuck out of Gallagher many times and never seen you. Do you know a Josh Abrams? He is my ex-boyfriend." Alex asked.

"I have known Josh since I was born, he is my cousin. He has never mentioned an Alex but was pretty ticked off when a Cameron lied to him and they broke up. Anyway my Gran is his father's mother." Nina explained.

"Yeah about that tell him sorry but I had no choice. Tell him to never try to contact me that Zach and I are happy together and he can not change that." Alex replied me.

"What are you talking about?" Nina asked.

"I am that Cameron. I changed my name when I changed schools for the term." she replied letting the truth finally come out.

"Oh well I will just get out before you get to the school." Nina said.

[Abby POV]

~Time Skip~

We arrived at Gallagher just before eleven. The next morning was going to be the hardest thing for both Cameron and I to get through. "Patricia good to see you although I do wish my reason for taking over for my sister were better." I greeted as I walked into the building.

"Abigail welcome home. Our students are expecting you to be alert and ready to take over right after our ceremonies tomorrow morning." Patricia Buckingham replied.

"I will be perfectly fine. I do have to take Cam, Zach, and their friend Nina back to England to their school on Sunday so they don't miss any classes." I say nervously.

"Aunt Abby do you know who is taking my mom's spot as Headmistress?" Cammie asked.

"I am Squirt. Now do you still wish to be at Anubis house for the term or still attend here?" I asked.

"I am doing as planned and staying at Anubis House. I have a couple of ideas for songs that I would like to perform tomorrow if at all possible. One for each of them. I need you and the girls to help me with one mom used to sing all the time just after dad went missing." she stated.

"What songs are they Squirt?" I asked.

"Well the one mom had been obsessed with was called Landslide and the other is from the show Victorious but it is a lot about what I am feeling and it's called You're the Reason." she replied.

[Alex POV]

The next morning came by so quickly I had no idea what was going on. "CAM wake up. You need to get ready for the funerals." Bex yelled in an attempt to wake me up.

"Bex just shut up. I don't need you to be reminding me about the things I want to forget. I didn't even want to come but our new Headmistress made me. She said it would be good to get closure. I just had gotten settled in and didn't want to leave. Oh and Josh's cousin Nina goes to my new school. We gave her a ride to come see her Gran who is in the hospital. She knows all about us as do two other people at the school…well technically three for students since one of them is the one that did the killing of my parents. Anyway if you will excuse me I must get ready for my performance." I said all quickly and in only two breaths.

~Time Skip~

It is time for the funerals of both of my parents. I am not the happiest but I have a feeling that Solomon will be grading us today on how well we keep ourselves together especially since it is a time of crisis. "Welcome sisters and brothers of Gilly and Ioseph. Today marks a sad day in our history, it marks the burial of a bother and a sister. As you all know these two really are my sister and brother-in-law. Anyway back on subject…before we let people share the memories they have their daughter, my niece, wishes to perform a couple of songs in their honor. Take it away Squirt." Aunt Abby introduces me.

"Okay so as many of you know my parents both had different thoughts on how to raise me. One of the songs is one my mom taught me when I was little and she sang it every year at least twice a year it is a song called Landslide. The other song is from the show Victorious and it demonstrates how I have been feeling the last few weeks. So here we go:

I took my love and I took it down

I climbed a mountain and I turned around

And I saw my reflection in the

Snow covered hills where the landslide brought me down

Oh mirror in the sky

What is love

Can the child within my heart rise above

Can I sail through the changing ocean tides

Can I handle the seasons of my life

Uh ohho

Uh ohho

Uh ohho

Well I've been afraid of changing

'Cause I built my life around you

But time makes you bolder

Children get older

And I'm getting older too

Well

Well I've been afraid of changing

'Cause I built my life around you

But time makes you bolder

Children get older

And I'm getting older too

Well I'm getting older too

So take this love

And take it down

Yeah if you climb a mountain

And you turn around

And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills

Where the landslide brought me down

And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills

Well maybe

Well maybe

Well maybe

The landslide will bring you down"

After everybody died down in volume I began again.

"This other song from Victorious is one that I recently learned. It's still a bit rough but here it goes.

I don't want to make a scene

I don't want to let you down

Try to do my own thing

And I'm starting to figure it out

That it's alright

Keep it together wherever we go

And it's alright, oh well, whatever

Everybody needs to know

You might've been crazy

Had I told you lately that I loved you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to spy

And it's crazy that someone could train me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reasons why

I don't even care when they say

You were a little bit off

Look them in the eye, I say

I could never get enough

'Cause it's alright

Keep it together wherever we go

And it's alright, oh well, whatever

Everybody needs to know

You might've been crazy

Had I told you lately that I loved you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to spy

And it's crazy that someone could train me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reasons why

If it was raining, you would yell at the sun

Pick up the pieces when the damage is done

You say it's just another day in the shade

But look at what a mess we've made

You might've been crazy

Had I told you lately that I loved you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to spy

And it's crazy that someone could train me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reasons why

You might've been crazy

Had I told you lately that I loved you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to spy

And it's crazy that someone could train me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reasons why"

"Now that I am done saying all I needed to say about my parents anyone that wants to share anything can." I announce before dashing to my seat between Zach and Aunt Abby.

"I never really knew my headmistress and most certainly never met her husband. However, between knowing Cammie since grade seven and her having dinners with her mom every Sunday and always come back to the room with an interesting story from that night. The most recent having been Cammie walking in and in a frustrated tone yelled at us that she was leaving Gallagher for a period of time the next night but her mom hadn't informed her of it that day. Before that used to be the disasters the headmistress cooked for dinner." Liz laughed.

Then many more stories were told about my parents and the saddened day was brought to a close hours later. Just so everyone reading this knows my mask did not crack or fall even once at the funerals. I went into town after I was sure my roommates had fallen asleep and Zach of course tagged along. I was on my way to meet Nina after all.

[Nina POV]

(Scene Change)

Alex and Kyle walked in front of the town's gazebo just as I got there after seeing my Gran in the hospital. She was on her way to my Uncle Jacob's house when she collapsed onto the middle of the sidewalk from a heart attack. I was already there visiting Josh when Uncle Jacob came in and announced it in a sorrowful tone. Luckily he was able to get her to the hospital in time. I was with her for an hour before I got a call from Alex telling me to bring Josh and meet her at the gazebo in the middle of the town square. Naturally Josh was curious enough to want to come on his own. When they arrived he was surprised.

[Josh POV]

"Cammie what are you doing here and with him? Nina said you wanted her to bring me to meet up with you." I asked.

"Josh, this is a day of closure for me. I asked Nina to bring you here so I could tell you that I am with Zach for good now. Nina told me on the plane home that she knew you and that you were mad at me so I wanted you to get the closure you deserve." Cammie replied.

"Fine I see that, I accept the facts. Nina are you going to go see Gran again before you leave?" I asked.

"Yeah, I convinced the lady at the nurses station to let me stay with her tonight. So Alex and Kyle tell your Aunt that I am at the hospital when you come to pick me up." Nina answered. "Sorry I know you will only use Alex and Kyle at our school but I'm so used to calling you those names."

"Okay, I will walk you there then I will go home. I will see you around Cammie and Zach." I said leaving behind my now least favorite people in Roseville.


	9. House of Returns

AN: I know this is really short and not very good but also really late. I have put this story on a Hiatus since I have lost the insperation for it and have been experiensing some major writers block

Chapter 7

[Kyle POV]

We arrived back in Anubis House at about midnight and were greeted by an annoyed Victor. Let me tell you that is something no one ever needs to see. "Why are you three out of bed at this hour?"

"Sorry Victor but we just got here. Our flight was delayed for three hours due to a storm in Richmond. We called and Trudy answered and she said to just come in and go to bed." I replied.

"Well make sure to get to bed then because classes begin on time tomorrow." Victor said walking back into his office to got to bed himself.

"O tome ćemo koristitI gostinjsku sobu za noć Kyle?" Alex asked in Croatian.

"Saya tidak berpikir kita harus malam ini Anda telah memiliki seminggu Alex tangguh." I replied in Indonesian.

"Avrei detto prima non aveva gli eventi la settimana scorsa si è verificato." she said angrily in Italian.

"Osh trafovat' davaĭte! Vremya ogranicheno." I said back eagerly in Russian.

~Time Skip~

Six hours later we woke up to the sun rising realizing it but hopefully Victor skipped doing his morning rounds today. We both rushed and got to the bathroom before the others so we could take a shower. By six thirty we were both showered, dressed and ready for the day.

"Alex, Kyle we were so worried when you didn't show up in our room last night what happened? I mean we saw Nina but not you two." Eddie pointed out.

"Yeah none of us really got any sleep because we thought you stayed home and moved back into your old lives without saying goodbye." Amber said beginning to freak out.

"You don't have to worry about that until next term. Did Victor skip his rounds this morning?" I asked.

"No, but we covered saying you were in the bathroom. I need you to be serious. Did something happen between you two last night? You seem distant this morning." Alfie asked pointing out that we only kept making eye contact with each other.

"Nothing happened. Unless you count going up to the attic and falling asleep after talking a lot about our relationship as something." Alex said in a witty tone.

[Alex POV]

Unless my lying has been terrible everyone believed us since they all know Kyle's feelings towards me are pure and he would not want to take advantage of a situation to get me to sleep with him. I did that on my own.

"Something definitely happened last night we just don't know what." Joy said. Wait Joy…when did she get back?

"Well nothing did happen we just got back from burring my parents after all. He and I have been together for a couple of years so he knows me better than even my best friends back home." I replied with yet another lie.

~Time Skip~

Two months later it was almost time for me to go back home and continue my education at Gallagher with Aunt Abby and all of the girls. I woke up this morning with a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Knowing that Joy is back and it is for good makes me feel way worse. I know that she is going to make my last few days here a living hell.


	10. House of Epilogues

AN:This is the final chapter for this story since it tells the future of the characters most used except for Joy but she escapes the jail cell she is in and Cammie finds her while on a mission and kills her. I know this was rushed but the inspiration left me from this story long ago and I forgot where I was going with it so I figured I owed you an ending so here it is. Please read review and enjoy. Please also read my other HoA and/or Gallagher fics.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

After Joy returned I called the Director told him of her relation to the Circle and he agreed to allow me to turn her into the closest MI6 Headquarters to us. I then called Aunt Abby and told her that I wanted to stay at Anubis House so that I could continue my education there, but that I would also continue doing the Gallagher work over email and normal mail. She reluctantly agreed and told me to make sure Zach stayed with me at all times so that no other random harm came to me while I remained at the school.

~Time Skip~

The year ended and I graduated from both schools earning my multiple diplomas and a position at the CIA working to solve cases of the utmost importance. On this day Zachary Goode decided it would be in his best interest to propose to me especially after all that had gone on this year and not allow me to be alone.

In my Aunt Abby's life since the end of the year Mr. Solomon proposed as well, they married three weeks later. Abby just called my office to tell me that she had just found out that she was pregnant and wanted to make me and Zach the godparents. I know that it is hard on her not having my parents around to reciprocate the making them godparents so they decided Zach and I were the next closest thing and that we would be perfect for the job.

~Time Skip~

It has been three years since we graduated. We just got an invitation in the mail to Nina and Fabian's wedding and shockingly a note that was also announcing the birth of a little girl Sara Alexandra Rutter. Aunt Abby and Joe's daughter was named Rachel Evelyn Solomon after Nina's Gran that was such a big help to my Aunt when she needed it to get over the death of both of my parents at the same time.

Zach and I are proud to say that we both have the highest clearance levels of any agents at the CIA and have been married for two years, have a son named after my father Matthew Andrew Goode. Finally I have also just given birth to a beautiful daughter Morgan Abigail Goode.


	11. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AND PROMOTION

**I know I have a lot of Authors Note's lately but I am in a funk for writers block. This is for a specific cause not just to get reviews to help me get out of my little funk. You may be thinking I have seen this in many stories already. (I know and that is because I am adding this to ALL of my stories so that anyone that reads one story but not any others can learn about what is going on)**

****I know this is very long for an Author's Note but to me it is IMPORTANT! So please take time to at least look at this. Please leave a comment on any story you see this on if you want to know more after reading this and I will make sure I respond as soon as I get a chance.****

**PLEASE FOLLOW thereasonsimalive on tumblr if you have a page there. This page was created by a person in a club I am in at my college called Potsdam Harry Potter Alliance. Our current campaign is to raise awareness for Suicide and Depression. The purpose of the page is for everyone that has a tumblr and follows it to submit the reasons they are alive today and it can be anything (but please do NOT put because my parents decided to have sex or because I was born) **

**Also please follow me on tumblr (splendora-cam-mcgonagall) I have started a story as some of you may know since it was posted on here but got taken down unfortunately. It was in the Harry Potter section. The story was called Reasons and it consisted of the reasons specific characters stay on this earth like we are asking people to submit on thereasonimalive's tumblr page. I am still taking requests for that story since I am posting it on my personal tumblr page and the people's reasons will possibly also end up on thereasonsimalive's page. Please comment with any character you would like to see have their reasons done. It doesn't just have to be Harry Potter characters, we would like to have this reach as many people as possible so I will open this up to any fandoms that I currently am writing for.**

**For Harry Potter characters you can't chose: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Lee Jordan, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Moaning Myrtle, Draco, Luna, Charlie Weasley, Cedric, Seamus, Bill Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Lucius, Bellatrix, Hagrid, and Peter Pettigrew since they have already been chosen and done or in Peter's case in progress****. I will also open the forum for Reasons to include Walker, Texas Ranger; Gallagher Girls; House of Anubis; Victorious; Swan Princess; Spectacular!; Suite Life (either one of Zach and Cody or On Deck); and Glee.**

**If you read all of this THANK YOU and please leave me a reason if you don't have a tumblr but still want your reason to be submitted since I know the admins I can get it put up for you. And on a final note PLEASE promote this anywhere you can so that this can reach as many people as possible.**

**Thank you**

**Splendora-C.A.M-McGonagall**


	12. AN:Please Review or PM me with Some

I am looking to start a story where the Character takes stupid yet funny questions and will answer them with an answer that is also stupid but funny. If you have a question you want to ask Max please PM me (or review) and I will try to come up with an answer. This story will appear in the Get Smart section which is under TV Shows. This is a list of questions I already have so if it is one of these it will eventually be answered. This is the list (up until the double space are questions from yinyangsangel and after the double space but before the line break are from one of my friends **I will add the new questions once I get them and they will be bold until I get another set of new questions then they will be normal**):

Why do they call it after dark when it's really after light? Do horses and monkeys get grey hair when they get old? Why isn't the number 11 pronounced onety-one? What if the Hokey Pokey REALLY is what it's all about? Who did let the dogs out? Why is there only 12 hours on a clock? How long is a piece of string? Why do they call it a pair of pants but only one bra? At a movie theater which arm rest is yours? Can animals commit suicide? Why does the Easter bunny carry eggs? Rabbits don't lay eggs! Did London Bridge ever fall down? Is it possible to be allergic to water? Why do superheros wear their underwear on the outside of their clothes? Why are women and men's shoe sizes different? What was the best thing BEFORE sliced bread? How do you make seven even? How many seconds are there in a day? Why do they call it a "Television Set" when there's only one? How fast do you need to cook for it to be considered "Fast Food"? Where does the "o" come from when we abbreviate "number"? Why do they imply the 'birds and the bee's' get up to something together? What can a deaf person use instead of an Alarm Clock? What does GOOGLE stand for? Would you like Fry's with that? Why are Softballs hard? Why aren't Blueberry's blue? Do Butterfly's make Butter? Does the Queen Bee have a King? Can you carry a Kangaroo on your back? Is a gold knife and fork still considered Silverware? Why isn't Chocolate considered a vegetable if it comes from Cocoa Beans?

Who turns off the light in the fridge when you close the door? Why do we care if the chicken crosses the road? Why is it called an ear of corn? What is the she-wolf doing in the closet? How did the frog get in your throat?


End file.
